


Just Joan

by Devoted2pam



Category: Screak - Fandom, Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/F, Feelings, First Times, Forced Orgasms, Handcuffs, Kink, Vibrators, revealing feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29155800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devoted2pam/pseuds/Devoted2pam
Summary: Based on a wide range prompt by Kryssi on Twitter lol, this is for her.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Brenda Murphy
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KryssiKakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KryssiKakes/gifts).



The ride home was in silence, save for the wind blowing in the window Joan had rolled down for fresh air. Brenda’s hands clung to the steering wheel as her mind reeled over what had just happened, Jesus Christ he buried her alive! Joan sat mumbling to herself and waving her hands around, Brenda had seen her like this before and knew to let her work it out on her own. They pulled up to Brenda’s place and she got out of the car, looking around to make sure no one was out she opened Joan’s door and extended her hand out. Joan looked up at her with blurry eyes, still covered in dirt that clung to her face and hands. “It’s ok Joan, you’re safe here” , Joan took her hand and Brenda tried not to cry as she saw the woman’s nails all broken and bloody from trying to claw her way out. One inside Brenda took her up to the bathroom and gave her fresh towels, “Take your time love, I’ll put some tea on. Come down when you’re ready.” Joan grabbed Brenda’s wrist as she turned to leave, “Th-Thank you for this.” Brenda gave a small smile and a nod as she turned to leave, while it’s true she had been fantasizing about Joan Ferguson naked in her bathroom for months now, this was not what she had in mind. She went downstairs to put the kettle on and was her hands and face, She wasn’t sure what the plan was now or if they even had a plan. The kettle clicked off and she poured herself a mug, she turned and went to her bedroom to try and find something for Joan to put on, as she rummaged through her dresser she found a pair of track pants an ex had left here years ago, and she was an amazon so they would fit Joan perfectly. She grabbed an oversized T and headed for the bathroom, knocking gently on the door to get Joan’s attention, “Joan? I found some clothes for you” Joan opened the door, standing there wearing a towel that barely covered what it should Brenda zipped her eyes around the room trying to find a place to land them without making Joan uncomfortable. “Thank You Brenda, I’ll be out in just a minute.” Brenda nodded and turned back to head towards the kitchen. She poured Joan’s cuppa and sat it on the table with the sugar and milk, she leaned against the sink sighing as she blew on her hot tea to cool it down. Joan came into the kitchen and sat at the table, “Joan, let me see your hands” Brenda said as she walked towards her, Joan held them out and Brenda cringed at the cuts and damage to her fingers. “I’ll get the first aid kit, ya?” Joan nodded and turned back to her tea. Brenda went to the cupboard above the fridge and retrieved the supplies to take care of Joan’s hands. “Brenda?.....why are you doing this for me?” Joan said in a whisper, Brenda smiled “Why wouldn’t I do this for you?” “You’re putting your freedom at risk, if you are caught with a fugitive in your house were both going to wentworth” she smirked, “Yeah? Maybe Vinegar tits will put us in the same unit, we can be roomies!” She chuckled, Joan gave a small smile, “Brenda...” she looked at her expectantly. Brenda ran her hands threw her hair as she exhaled a big breath, this wasn’t how she wanted to do this but after today who knows if she will get the chance again. “Listen Joan, you’re an amazing woman. I’ve always admired the way you ran the prison, while some methods may be unconventional I personally never had an issue. You’re beautiful, even more so when your hair is down and the sun hits the hints of grey. You have a quick wit and rare sense of humour and you got a raw deal at Wentworth. They chewed you up and spit you out, and whatever you may have done in the past no one deserves to be buried alive. Truth is, I’ve had feelings for you for months now, so yes while I may end up back in Wentworth on the other side of the bars for this, it’s worth it if it means you still get to breathe the same air I do.” Joan sat with her mouth open and her head tilted to the side, “Well I wasn’t expecting that, I just assumed we shared a hatred for Vera” Brenda laughed, “Well that too, I can’t stand the cunt” Joan laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Brenda, I...well I.....I’m not someone people love. I’ve been lusted after, but no one has feelings for someone like me, I’m not that kind of person.” She shook her head slightly as she looked at her hands, Brenda put her finger under Joan’s chin to raise her up to look at her. “But you are Joan, you just hadn’t met the right person yet. The person who sees you for everything that you are and still stands beside you, proudly” Joan’s eyes started to water as she looked away and let the tears stain her cheek. “Brenda, you have no idea how grateful I am for what you’ve done for me, not just tonight but since I have been at Wentworth.” Joan stood up and grabbed Brenda’s cheeks softly as she brought her lips to the other woman’s and kissed her tenderly. Brenda’s breath hitched at the magnitude of what was happening and she let Joan dictate how this was going to go. It was slow and soft and tentative and Brenda could have weeped at the sweetness of it all. Joan pulled away and looked into her eyes for some kind of sign. Brenda smiled widely as she tucked Joan’s hair behind her ears and gazed into her chocolate eyes, “God you have the softest lips I have ever kissed” Brenda whispered, causing Joan to blush and shake her head slightly. Brenda would take care of Joan always, she knew at this moment come hell or high water that she would make sure Joan never returned to Wentworth. 


	2. You asked for this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brenda’s POV

It had been 4 months since I dug Joan out of that box, 4 months of absolute flirting, fun and fuckin’. It took Joan a bit to get her footing after what happened, and god knows I don’t blame her. I have fallen head over heels in love with that woman, and yet I’m holding back on her. Numerous occasions she’s asked me to be a bit more forceful or rougher, perhaps incorporate more toys other than the vibrators or dildo’s we use frequently. She calls me vanilla, what a fuckin’ joke. She knows I hate it too because that’s what we call Vera, I will not be likened to that weasel cunt. What she doesn’t know is I’m far from vanilla, I have a chest in the spare room that is full of shit she would never expect or dream of, yet I haven’t used any of it on her. I’ve only ever participated in kink with people I don’t have an attachment too, just seemed easier that way. It’s harder to do the craft justice if I’m worried I’m being too hard or if I hurt her, and god knows she’s hurt enough. Yet she keeps asking me and I don’t want to deny her, but I love this woman and I don’t want to possibly fuck that up I would never forgive myself.  
I get home from work and am welcome to the overpowering yet painfully familiar smell of antiseptic cleaner, Jesus does she just attach it to a sprinkler? “Fuckin’ hell Joan, I told you I hate the smell of that one why can’t you use the one I bought?” She smirks as she dries her hand on the apron around her waist “because that one is inferior, don’t you want a clean house?” I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair, “this isn’t clean, this is obsessive and over the top. We’ve talked about this, I don’t live like this, I put up with you rearranging the cupboards to be more ‘efficient’ and while I understand most of your little quirks I am sick of the smell of this house when I come home, it smells like a goddamned hospital!” She raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips as she looked away. “I’ve never heard anyone complain so much about their house being clean. Why are you so on edge anyway?” I rolled my eyes, “I’m not on edge, you just don’t listen to me when I say I don’t like something. I realize you are so use to doing things your own way, but were a couple now Joan and you have to bend a little bit.” She folded her hands in front of her as she looked away , “You knew how I was when you got involved with me Brenda” I went over to her and unfolded her hands and wrapped my arms around her waist bringing her closer to me. “I know Governor Ferguson and I know prisoner Ferguson, but I don’t really know Joan. You don’t need to be who you were before, you were wound so tight and you don’t need to be that way with me.” She looked at me as her eyes watered, “I don’t know who Joan is” she said sadly, I nodded “I know you don’t darlin, but were going to find out. We both need to open up a little more of ourselves I guess, and I haven’t been a very good example of that. Do you still want some more excitement in the bedroom?” I asked her seriously, her eyes lit up and she smirked at me “Yes of course I do” I exhaled and nodded “let’s go to bed”.  
I went into the spare room and got the key for the chest, opening it I rummaged through to find what I thought would be most pleasing for my girl. Put them in a bag and went into the bedroom, Joan was sitting on the edge of the bed and looked at me curiously, “What’s that?” “None of your concern right now, take your clothes off and stand up on the other side of the bed” she arched a brow then proceeded. She came to stand in front of me in all her beautiful glory, “now, remember you asked for this beautiful girl” I smiled. I turned her around as I reached in the bag for handcuffs and a long rope, I secured her wrists behind her back and ran the rope over the middle, I bent down to lift the carpet up to reveal an O ring bolted to the floor and I quickly knotted the rope to it. I pushed her down on the bed face first and tightened the rope so there was no slack. She gasped as she hit the bed, turning her face to the side “My my, you’ve been holding out on me haven’t you?” I undressed as I reached into the bag and brought out my favourite whip. Her eyes widened slightly as she eyed the tails and then looked to me “Are you ok with this Joan?” “God yes” she breathed and I chuckled to myself as I aligned my body behind hers, “spread your legs for me darlin’ I want to see that cunt of yours” she did as she was told and I licked my lips in anticipation. I reared my arm back as I brought the whip down against that marvellous ass of hers. She tensed slightly and then relaxed, I did it again and heard her groan in pleasure. “Are you enjoying this babe?” I asked “yes Brenda, thank you. I need this, I don’t know how to explain but it helps me release tension. Please go harder” I wound my arm back again and brought it down even harder against the backs of her thighs, I whipped the backs of her thighs ten times before going back to her perfect arse. I whipped each cheek another ten times and then put the whip down. I went over and gently started to massage her ass, kissing where I had left marks and listening to her sigh. I ran my finger down her crack to her now dripping cunt and groaned “Jesus you are absolutely soaked darlin’” I reached into my bag and brought out the lube and the butt plug, I got down on my knees in between her legs and ran my tongue from her clit to her asshole spreading the juices around, god she tasted amazing. I put some lube on the plug, “I need you to relax as much as you can so this goes in easier”I said as I pressed the tip to her hole she immediately tensed, “relax babe, I got ya’” her body relaxed as I pressed it to her slowly inserting it little bits at a time “are you ok?” I asked and she just shook her head yes, “ I need to hear you say it Joan” “Yes, I’m ok” she panted. “I want you to keep that plug in there, if it comes out you’re in trouble do you understand?” She moaned, “oh god, yes I understand “ “ good girl” I put the strap on around my waist and secured all the straps and chose the largest piece I had to fuck her with. I bent down to detach the rope from the O ring so it didn’t get in the way of me fuckin’ her and I started to devour her with my mouth, god she was dripping and it was too tempting. I lapped at her like a dog at a bowl, she groaned into the bed as she arched her ass up into my willing face. I traced around her clit with my tongue lightly as I moaned at the taste of her, I’m like a woman starved! I stood back up and grabbed her hips yanking them up and slowly slid the cock into her waiting cunt. “Holy fuck” she panted, “How big is that?” “None of your concern, because you’re going to take it all and thank me for it.” I said as I dug my nails into her hips and thrust again, I grabbed the cuffs still secured around her wrists and held them for leverage as I rammed into her. “Fuck Brenda fuck fuck fuck” she just kept chanting as I gave her everything I had and then some. Her legs started to shake and her words became incoherent so I reached around her and rubbed her clit with my middle finger. She bucked and screamed as her orgasm rippled through her and took her breath away. The butt plug fell out as she went limp on the bed, I pulled out of her and quickly discarded the strap and unlocked her hands and turned her over on the bed, she was sweating and panting and her eyes were closed. I stood between her legs looking down at her, “What did I tell you about keeping that inside that tight ass of yours?” She opened her eyes and looked at me, “But I-“ I held my hand up to silence her as I moved to the bag to grab another pair of cuffs and a bullet vibrator. I bent down now securing her feet the O ring and another to the bed post leg. “Now, I’m going to make you come over and over and you’ll want to close your legs because the sensations are too strong but you won’t be able too” she smiled at me “This is suppose to be punishment?” I smirked and got on my knees as I opened her up and started to lap up the juices she had overflowing from her, she twitched and gasped as I turned on the vibrator to high and put it directly on her sensitive clit. “Fucking hell” she hollared as I smiled into her thigh, I put my tongue inside her and began to fuck her hole , her legs started shaking again and I smiled knowing it was coming. She arched her back and let out a loud moan as she came in my mouth. I removed the vibrator and quickly replaced it with my tongue and she tried to squirm away “Brenda, please, it’s so sensitive” I grabbed her thighs hard to hold them in place and started to spell my name into her soaked cunt, she needs to remember who’s in charge. She may have worn the crowns but I wear the cock, she was panting and praying for me to stop and then faster. I shoved three fingers into her as I pressed my thumb down onto her clit and rubbed hard, she screamed and came hard against my fingers. “Ok you win, stop please please stop” she begged. I stood up wiping my mouth and smiled at her, I undid her feet and laid beside her on the bed and noticed she was crying “Oh fuck, did I hurt you? Did I go too far??” My heart sank and I thought I was going to puke. She shook her head violently back and forth and grabbed my face kissing me hard. “Thank you, thank you so much. I needed that more than you know.” I sighed, finally understanding this impossible woman. My woman.


End file.
